


Let me be your strength

by neverfadingflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Idek I'll go hide in a corner now, Jackson worship, Kinda, M/M, Mark is a tease, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadingflower/pseuds/neverfadingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is the one Jackson goes to when he needs relief from his burdens, and Mark wouldn't want it any other way.<br/>So when Jackson comes seeking comfort and closeness, Mark can never deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your strength

It was no secret that Jackson always tried to be everybody’s strength, on top of everything he was carrying on his own anyway, all his work, his problems, his exhaustion. He loved being able to help, he loved being everyone’s pillar of support, and while he was genuinely doing everything for his group’s happiness, he also loved being needed.

Whenever you needed him, Jackson was there, with a joke and a laugh, a kind word or a comforting hug. He knew what the different group members needed, what they wanted, and he catered to every one of them. Jackson was their energy, and he was strong in every way, strong enough that his group members weren’t afraid to rely on him, because they trusted him.

 

For Yugyeom, he was someone to look up to. Hard-working and talented, strong, never giving up, someone to respect but also to play around with when the tension got too high, to eat ice cream with late at night, and someone he could get a bit more rough with without having to be scared to hurt him, because Jackson liked to play just as rough.

 

For Bambam, Jackson was his favorite hyung, the one he could always come to with anything, and who would spoil him senseless when given the opportunity, treating him out for meat, cuddling with him, sleeping in the same bed. There wasn’t much Jackson wouldn’t do if Bambam asked it of him, and the second-youngest member of the group loved him for it.

 

For Youngjae, Jackson was encouraging and supportive, and had been from the start when Youngjae had been placed into their group with only a few months of training and barely enough confidence to fill a box of matches with. Jackson had always been open with his admiration for Youngjae’s voice, acting as a fanboy more than once and telling him he could do whatever he set his mind to – like continuing onto university after school, even when Jackson himself had never furthered his education.

 

For Jinyoung, he was someone to trust, to share secrets with, to talk about any problem they might have. There was a deep bond between the two, one that both of them cherished and that was obvious to anyone who knew them well enough. However, he was also someone to throw his irritation at, to bicker with when things got too rough to keep them in, because Jinyoung knew that Jackson understood why he said the things he said, and which to take seriously, and which to discard because they were born out of a moment of frustration.

 

With JB, things were a bit more subtle. Jackson knew their leader, and he knew he was often weighed down by the heavy burdens of a role he had never asked for, and might have been happier without. Not that Jaebum wasn’t a good leader, he was, and he always did his best for the group, but there were times when the burdens became too much, and JB turned moody and easily irritated for reasons he would usually be able to ignore. He was also too proud to ask for help, not like Jinyoung who was good with words, or Bambam who came crying about his problems without having to be asked. So Jackson kept an eye on their leader, always ready to joke and make him laugh, or to be an easy target for his anger that might have been directed at the maknaes otherwise.

Obviously, Jaebum wasn’t an idiot. He knew what Jackson was doing, and he was thankful for it.

 

They all were.

They all knew what Jackson was doing for their group, working himself to the point of exhaustion, and they adored him just as much as he did them. None of them was ever joking when they said their group was as close as family. Even more, they _were_ family.

 

 

Mark knew better than any of them, what Jackson was doing, how strong Jackson was, and how he was taking on more and more and more, and Mark was afraid that, some day, what Jackson was taking onto his shoulders would be too much, too heavy to carry even for him, so Mark made sure not to add to that weight, and resolved to become Jackson’s pillar of support instead, as Jackson was for the rest for them.

When Jackson coughed, Mark was the first to hand him a bottle of water. When Jackson was tired and sweating, Mark was there to wipe his face, and when Jackson stumbled, Mark was always there to catch him.

Mark was always watching, and always ready to do, ready to be whatever Jackson needed.

 

There had been surprise in Jackson’s eyes when Mark had told him that one night in their room, both of them half delirious from a long day of training. Surprise, and then a deep vulnerability that had amazed Mark to the core. He hadn’t known that Jackson, determined, energetic, positive Jackson could look that lost, that lonely, and it had pulled at his heart, almost painfully. It had been different from the look he had when he was hurt from a thoughtless comment, and different from when he missed his home and his family so bad he had to physically curl up into a ball to keep the pain at bay. This look had been new, and unknown, and Mark had not liked it one bit.

“Don’t say that.” Jackson’s voice had cracked at the words and he had averted his eyes, slipping out of his pants, his hair falling to cover his eyes from Mark’s confused gaze. “Don’t say things you don’t mean,” he had added, voice barely louder than a whisper.

The words had made Mark stop in the middle of slipping into a shirt, the cloth dropping to the floor instead with a soft sound. He had felt hurt, and confused, and _why in the world would Jackson reject him like that?_ Even though he would never have said what he had if he had been a little less tired, a little more in control of his words, he had meant exactly what he had said.

It had taken him two steps he had been barely aware of before he had been reaching for Jackson’s shoulder, pulling him up just as the younger was finishing putting on his pajama bottoms.

Jackson had jumped at the unexpected touch, his head coming up to look at Mark questioningly.

“I mean it,” Mark had insisted simply, watching as Jackson’s eyes had turned conflicted once again. Before his eyes, Jackson had seemed to become smaller, preferring to look at the floor rather than at Mark’s face. It was easy forget, sometimes, how short Jackson was, even a bit shorter than Mark himself, since he was always burning with energy and a sometimes nearly overwhelming presence. At other times, he seemed almost tiny, when he was acting like an adorable koala clinging to the next-best person, for instance. In that moment, he had looked smaller than Mark had ever seen him, fragile, almost. It had made Mark want to put his arms around him, to protect him, to be his safe haven so that he would never have to look like that again.

“Tell me,” Mark had whispered, feeling peculiarly scared in front of Jackson’s obvious vulnerability. Scared of what, he hadn’t been able to say.

Jackson’s gaze had flickered up, meeting Mark’s for a split-second, before he had seemed to steel himself, pulling himself up to his not very impressive height, and stepped even closer, their chests almost touching.

Nothing could have surprised Mark more than Jackson raising his chin to make up for their small height difference and then suddenly feeling warm, soft lips on his.

It could barely even be called a kiss, just a tentative touch of lips on lips, barely there, neither of them moving.

It had made Mark freeze up, gaze focusing on the pale, translucent skin of Jackson’s closed eyelids. It couldn’t have been a second before Jackson had attempted to pull back, a soft sigh escaping his lips, as if every single one of his fears had been proven true.

That had been all Mark had needed to spring into action, grabbing Jackson by the waist, suddenly, roughly, and kissing him with a fervor that had made a small noise escape from Jackson’s throat, half gasp of surprise, half moan.

They hadn’t kept it up for long, none of them really knowing what was going on, before Mark had broken contact and fixed Jackson with a determined stare. “I mean it,” he had repeated stubbornly, a bit breathless, voice rough. “I do.”

And Jackson had believed him.

 

They never talked about what exactly it was, the weird relationship they slipped into seamlessly after that night. They never talked about feelings. Mark didn’t know if Jackson had romantic feelings for him, or if he just craved the closeness, the comfort Mark could give him. Mark didn’t even know how he felt about Jackson, not further than the almost scary protectiveness he had for the younger, the way he would do anything to make sure he was alright.

So when Jackson came to him, infrequently, unexpectedly, sometimes weeks in between, Mark gave whatever Jackson wanted, which varied greatly.

 

Sometimes, when Jackson was exhausted to the point of collapsing, he just needed someone to cuddle with, to feel safe and warm with, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, their breaths and body heat mingling and bleeding into each other as they lay so close they might as well have been one person.

 

Sometimes, Jackson needed somewhere for his pent-up frustration to go, and Mark opened up willingly, taking everything Jackson gave him, no matter how rough Jackson was, leaving bruises on pale hips, manhandling an unresisting Mark whichever way he wanted him, but always apologizing afterwards, in a tired, fond murmur, making sure Mark was alright, unhurt.

At other times, Jackson wanted to love him slowly, deeply, looking almost in awe over the fact that Mark was there, for him, everything he needed, everything he wanted. He talked to him in a quiet, soft voice in those nights, sometimes making sense, sometimes not, but Mark knew that was Jackson trying to give back, to thank him for everything, and show him he wasn’t breaking, because Jackson was strong, and no one knew that better than Mark.

 

In some nights, they were a flurry of need and want, barely able to get close enough to each other, always trying to get, impossibly, closer, to touch every inch of the other’s body, their movements impatient and urgent, each of them taking what they wanted while trying their best to satisfy the other as well. Those nights, to Mark, felt like Jackson was afraid of losing him, of losing all of them, which made him in turn afraid of losing Jackson, and he gave everything in his power to reassure the younger that they weren’t going anywhere, nowhere they wouldn’t be having Jackson in their mid, at least.

 

Sometimes, Jackson wanted to be ravaged, wanted to be used, roughly, wanted to be able to just let go of whatever pain was keeping him awake at night. It wasn’t rare that there were tears escaping him in nights like that, and most of those times ended with Jackson being shaken with quiet sobs after they had both finished, with Mark cradling him gently against his chest without ever asking for the reason of his tears. They had had to work themselves up to this type of night, until Mark knew exactly what Jackson wanted from him, until he wasn’t scared to be rough anymore, and until he knew what Jackson looked, sounded, felt like when he was or wasn’t okay, because Jackson didn’t speak up during those times, being almost scarily passive, sometimes going the entire time without saying as much as Mark’s name.

The most frequent case, as Mark learned over time, was that Jackson wanted to be loved, gently, slowly, that he wanted Mark to take care of him, to appreciate him, to love him and chase away his problems, replacing them with warmth and comfort and a feeling of closeness that couldn’t be expressed in words. In nights like that, Mark was free to do whatever he wanted. He could give Jackson everything the younger could want, or he could draw it out and tease Jackson until he was close to tears. Those were Mark’s favorite nights; he didn’t like hurting Jackson, even when Jackson asked him too, voice desperate and almost breaking, and while he appreciated Jackson wanting to take care of him, what he loved most was being able to do the same for the younger.

 

 

 

Mark woke up to a soft touch to his shoulder, and then someone slipping under the blankets next to him, cold feet grazing his calves, sending shivers up his body. The soft scent of Jackson’s shampoo and soap, mixed with a trace of sweat and the scent that was purely Jackson filled his nose when he sleepily turned around, his hands reaching for the boy next to him even before he had opened his eyes.

“Mark?” Jackson whispered. He sounded tired, and Mark found himself wishing Jackson would sleep more. Could sleep more, actually, but it was tough with his schedule. He had had a late recording for one of his shows, and the rest of them had already been asleep before Jackson had returned from that.

Mark hummed, just loud enough to let Jackson know he was awake and listening, while he blinked, trying to make out Jackson’s shape in the darkness surrounding them.

“I need you.” There was a tiny, almost unnoticeable tremor to his voice, but Mark was so finely attuned to the details of Jackson by now there was no way he wouldn’t notice.

“Sure,” Mark muttered without even thinking about it. “What do you need?”

As a response, he got a hand to his neck, pulling him closer, and then soft, warm lips on his, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss, with lips sliding lazily against each other, sending tiny, electric shivers down Mark’s back. There was no haste, nothing rough about Jackson’s mouth on his, and it had Mark relax into the kiss, allowing himself to fully enjoy and appreciate the warmth slowly spreading through his gut.

His favorite kind of night, then, he decided when Jackson made no move to gently push him back, no attempt to take more control than he had right then.

Mark shifted his weight, leaning his body more over Jackson’s so that the younger came to lie on his back, while he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide over Jackson’s lower lip, enjoying the tiny hitch in the blonde’s breath before he gave in to Mark, letting the elder into his mouth without hesitation. It did nothing to speed the kiss up, the touch of their tongues staying slow, lazy and hot, only deepening the heat streaming into Mark’s gut, and from there, further.

Jackson stayed relaxed under Mark when the elder moved further on top of him, his weight mostly supported by one arm, the younger satisfied with his fingers tangled into the short hair at the back of Mark’s neck, the delicious slide of their tongues against each other, and the pressure of Mark’s body on his.

Jackson had undressed to his boxers before slipping under Mark’s blankets, so there was nothing stopping the older rapper when he began to let the fingers of his free hand dance over Jackson’s skin, starting with cupping the younger’s cheek in his palm, tracing a thumb over his cheekbones, then trailing over his jawline, moving down to trace light paths over the side of his neck, making tiny goosebumps break out over Jackson’s skin.

Mark shifted again when his fingers reached Jackson’s well defined pectorals, ghosting over his nipple while he slightly moved his hips, slipping in between Jackson’s open, willing legs, adding a bit of pressure on their crotches. A small, quiet, muffled moan slipped past Jackson’s lips into Mark’s mouth, followed by a sigh that made the hair on Mark’s arms stand up.

There was something electrifying about the sounds Jackson made in bed, something that spiked the elder’s arousal immediately, that made him want to draw out more and more moans, sighs, whimpers, and groans from the younger.

His response was to let the ghost of a touch turn into a real touch, drawing his thumb over Jackson’s nipple before taking it in between thumb and index finger, while his mouth left Jackson’s and trailed small, soft kisses along the blonde’s jawline before he patiently began to suck a bruise into the sensitive spot behind the other’s ear. He delighted in the shudder running through Jackson’s body, the younger’s finger tightening in his hair, and then he was rolling his hips against Jackson in a smooth, slow motion. He could feel himself hardening in his loose pajama pants, a process sped up when Jackson let out a contented moan at the contact, sending jolts of electricity right into his groin just from knowing that he was doing this, he had this effect on Jackson, he was able to coax these delicious sounds out of the younger, and he knew from what he felt through the soft fabric of his pants and Jackson’s thin boxers that the blonde was right there with him.

“You’re beautiful,” Mark murmured against Jackson’s ear when he let off the soft skin there. “So beautiful. So responsive.”

Jackson let out half a groan at the words, turning his head in search of Mark’s lips. “Mark,” he whispered, nothing more, but Mark thought his name from Jackson’s lips was maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

There was no hurry in the way they sealed their lips together again, resuming their dance, for hurry had no place in a night like this, and Mark barely spared it a thought, his instincts taking over, when he continued grinding against Jackson’s arousal, his hand trailing lower and grazing over Jackson’s toned stomach to grip at his hips, defined and hard through the fabric of Jackson’s boxers.

Mark loved how trained and toned Jackson was, how through all of his schedules, he still found the time to keep himself in shape, how he was so strong, so, so strong, but willingly submitted to Mark like this. Everything about Jackson’s body, from his muscles to the way he moved, spoke of controlled power, and it spiked a fire in Mark’s body, made him feel a thrill of exhilaration, to have that power under him, willing, trusting, pliant.

They stayed like this for a while, working both of them up, Mark relishing in every sound Jackson made, grinding down steadily while their tongues played with each other, hot and damp, Jackson letting Mark slip into his mouth easily.

It was when the elder was able to feel his arousal curl and spike in his gut that he drew back, sitting back onto his heels in between Jackson’s spread thighs, reaching for the seam of his shirt to finally start ridding them of the barriers between their heated, naked skin.

He saw Jackson watching him with half-lidded eyes, dark with want, barely visible in the darkness of the night, his lips looking damp and deliciously swollen, and it sent a jolt through his body. It was almost scary, the power Jackson had over him without even doing anything.

It made him wonder when that had started, him being so controlled by Jackson’s reactions, always wanting more, but he couldn’t remember. Maybe he always had been.

Mark let the shirt drop carelessly onto the floor after pulling it off, reaching for Jackson’s boxers next, moving backwards to slip them off the younger’s hips with a bit of Jackson’s cooperation, having them join Mark’s shirt on the floor shortly after. It didn’t matter how often they had done this by now, it always made Mark feel a thrill of nervousness to have the younger naked and aroused in front of him. It was a beautiful sight, there was no doubt about that, Jackson’s body all hard lines and soft planes, his skin light in the darkness, the soft tan he had vanishing due to the lack of light, down to the dark patch of neatly trimmed hair between his legs, and the cock lying heavily against Jackson’s stomach, showing his arousal.

Mark let out a soft exhale, for a moment just staring, drinking in the beauty in front of him, until Jackson’s gaze cleared a bit and turned questioning. “Mark?” he asked hoarsely, sending a shiver down Mark’s back and drawing the elder’s attention to Jackson’s face. “Everything alright? If you’re too tired…”

Mark shook his head, his lips morphing into a sweet smile. It was just like Jackson to be so considerate, even in this situation, where Mark was supposed to be the one taking care of Jackson. Instead of answering, he leaned forward to capture Jackson’s lips in another deep kiss, at the same time reaching between them to wrap a hand around Jackson’s hard member, the skin hot and smooth under his fingertips. He began stroking him lightly, from the base to the tip, feeling the muscles of Jackson’s stomach jump under him when he ran his thumb over the slit.

“You’re so perfect,” he mumbled into Jackson’s mouth, tightening his strokes. “So beautiful, so willing, so good for me.” There was a shudder running through the younger’s body at the praise, and Jackson raised a hand to grip Mark’s shoulder tightly, the elder almost groaning at the reaction, enjoying the effect he had, and anticipating what was to come. “How do you want this?” he asked, his lips still brushing over Jackson’s.

“I just… ah… I just want you,” Jackson answered quietly.

Mark couldn’t help the surprised moan escaping him and pulled back to stare down at Jackson with torn feelings, his hand stilling on Jackson’s length. “Jackson…” he mumbled, biting his lip. What he’d been asking, and he was sure Jackson knew that, was whether it was okay to leave the condom, as they had started doing from time to time after the general health check their group had gone through a few months back, the feeling being better for both of them. They did still use a condom, just for the reason that it was easier to clean up after, but going without also meant they didn’t have to worry about anyone finding it.

Jackson returned his gaze evenly, a bit defiantly, and Mark knew he would lose this. He was flattered by the trust Jackson put in him, and it sent a rush of warmth through him that didn’t have much to do with his almost achingly hard erection, because the younger wasn’t after the pain and he knew that, but there wasn’t supposed to _be_ any pain. This was one of his nights, just Mark making both of them feel good, and going without lube didn’t exactly mean painless, ever.

“Please, Mark,” Jackson whispered after the older stayed silent, biting on his lower lip. “I want this tonight. I just want you as close as possible.”

It sent Mark sweeping down to resume the kiss, a hint of desperation coloring the way his lips moved against Jackson’s. “Fine,” he answered. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Jackson murmured as Mark drew back, moving down Jackson’s body, exploring with his fingers as he left a trail of soft kisses down the younger’s abdomen. His hands smoothed over Jackson’s pale, muscular thighs, spreading them further while he shifted, making himself more comfortable and taking the pressure off his sorely ignored cock. Mark’s pleasure came second, it always did, even though his own need had been growing constantly and still was. This was about Jackson.

It amazed him every time, he thought while he leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of Jackson’s dick, how flexible the younger was, but a life of gymnastics and sports was bound to leave its traces.

The soft noise Jackson made at the contact had Mark going deeper, taking the tip into his mouth, tongue teasing at the slit while one of his hands came up to stroke the rest of Jackson’s shaft, his other hand kneading the inside of the blonde’s thigh. Slowly, he let more and more of Jackson slip into his mouth, going down with slight bobbing motions, taking care to pay attention to all the spots Jackson was sensitive in.  When he finally had as much of the shaft in his mouth as he could without choking, the younger was breathing hard, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, trying hard not to fist themselves into the older rapper’s brown hair.

This was always his favorite part of the night, Mark thought when he pulled off Jackson, causing a forlorn moan, to tongue at his balls instead and then move further down, spreading the younger’s ass with his hands and drawing a whimpering sound from Jackson when he licked over his twitching hole. Making Jackson come to pieces, falling apart under his touch, a bit more with every stroke of his tongue, with every flick of his fingers, until Jackson’s thighs were quivering with the effort of keeping them open and his hands were fisting into the sheets so hard Mark was half afraid he would tear them. He soothed his fingers over the trembling muscles in Jackson’s legs while he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles with quick, thrusting motions. The elder loved how responsive Jackson was, how he got a reaction to every tiny move of his tongue.

Mark pulled back to tongue at his own fingers, coating them in spit when he deemed Jackson relaxed and wet enough for the next step, watching Jackson for a moment, the way his chest fluttered with fast, shallow breaths, how his eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open as if he wouldn’t get enough air breathing through his nose. He was the only one who got to see Jackson like this, and the notion made his heart swell in his chest until he felt it might burst. With a deep breath, he placed a finger at Jackson’s entrance, prodding gently before slipping in, barely past his fingertip. He leaned forward and placed a short kiss on Jackson’s soft lips, waiting for the younger’s eyes to flutter open and look at him, glazed with lust.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, gently wriggling his finger deeper, feeling Jackson’s muscles shift under him, adjusting, taking in the intrusion.

“Yeah,” the blonde murmured, voice rough, breath hitching in his throat when Mark’s finger was in to the knuckle and he began to pull out and push back in, faster with each thrust.

“Another?” he asked carefully, trying to concentrate on how tight Jackson’s muscles were closing around him.

Jackson nodded, bringing up a hand to tangle in Mark’s hair, pulling the elder down for a kiss. Mark went willingly, content with letting Jackson take the lead while he concentrated on slowly adding another finger, amazed by how easily Jackson was taking him, smoothly even without lube, although it had to start to burn at that point. The younger made soft noises into the kiss when Mark started moving his fingers, scissoring them, stretching Jackson open, that had Mark’s arousal curling hot in his gut, his cock twitching where it was still in his pajama pants at the thought of slipping into Jackson completely, about the tight heat surrounding him, about the sounds Jackson would make for him when Mark was slowly thrusting into him.

“More,” Jackson gasped into his mouth when Mark made a curling motion with his fingers that had Jackson shuddering under him. The elder complied easily, adding another finger carefully but stopping when he felt Jackson tense at the intrusion.

He pulled back, worry etched onto his face. “Jackson,” he began, without really knowing what he wanted to say, but Jackson shook his head anyway.

“I’m okay, it’s okay,” he panted. “I want this.”

There was still an unhappy frown on Mark’s face when he leaned back down, slipping his tongue inside of Jackson’s mouth, his free hand rubbing reassuringly over Jackson’s hip and waist while he pushed the three fingers in deeper and deeper until he reached the knuckles, opting to still while Jackson adjusted. Gently, he sucked Jackson’s lower lip into his mouth, his hand coming up to tweak the younger’s nipple, groaning when Jackson’s hands lifted up to dig into his waist and back instead of the sheets.

When he felt Jackson loosen around his fingers gradually, he moved to fist the younger’s cock while he started spreading his fingers slowly, curling them at the hot, tight walls surrounding him, mindful of every tremble, every hitch of Jackson’s breath.

The younger had closed his eyes again, biting at his own lips at the sensations running through his body, slowly changing from painful to pleasurable. “Mark… ngh… just get… ah… on with it,” he gasped, letting a drawn out moan escape when Mark thumbed at the slit of his cock.

Jackson’s white blond hair was spread on Mark’s pillow, a few strands hanging over his face. Mark wished for a bit more light to see the adorable flush that usually spread over Jackson’s face during sex.

“Okay, baby boy,” Mark murmured, leaving a kiss on Jackson’s closed eyelid before drawing back, pulling his fingers out though he kept them at Jackson’s entrance, massaging the loosened rim, feeling it twitch under his fingertips.

Jackson gasped at the unexpected sensation before he opened his eyes, just a bit, glancing up at Mark through dark lashes, but keeping still otherwise, waiting, even though he had to see the hesitation still present in the elder’s eyes.

Mark bit his lip. Jackson was okay with this. Jackson _wanted_ this. Jackson had been the one to explicitly tell him to forego lube.

“Taking off the pants helps,” Jackson suggested in a voice that would have been sarcastic if he hadn’t sounded so wrecked already.

Mark felt a smirk tug at his lips. “Why don’t you help me with that, then?” he asked innocently. “And when you’re at it already, you could help me and get my cock nice and wet to make this a bit easier on both of us, hm?”

Jackson shivered but went with easily when Mark placed a hand in his neck and pulled him up. “Dirty talk. Nice new feature.”

“Shut up,” Mark mumbled but with no bite behind it. “Where did quiet, pliant Jackson go?”

The younger didn’t answer, reaching to tug down the only piece of clothing left on them, his fingers brushing over Mark’s hipbones and leaving hot trails. He helped Mark shimmy out of the pajama pants, his eyes turning slightly glassy and dark with arousal as he took in how hard the elder was in spite of getting no stimulation since the bit of grinding at the beginning. He needed no further prompting than a slight tug from the hand still resting in his neck to lean down, closing his lips over the tip before quickly swallowing down more and more of Mark’s length when a violent shiver ran through Mark’s body.

Mark had a hard time keeping himself from thrusting up in Jackson’s wet, hot mouth, the younger’s lips and tongue too good a feeling on him after not being touched in so long. He groaned quietly, his head falling back when Jackson pressed his tongue against his shaft, gently kneading the younger’s neck with his fingers, before jerking in surprise when the blonde deliberately swallowed around him. “Jackson…”

Jackson pulled off with a pop, looking up at him, his eyes glistening in the dark.

“Wet enough,” Mark murmured, leaning forward to capture Jackson’s lips in a kiss and at the same time gently push the younger back down.

Jackson went willingly, eyes dark and expectant, his hands reaching up to wrap around Mark and pull him down with him.

They had been in this situation so often by now that it felt natural, coming to rest in the exact right position, Mark’s cock rubbing at Jackson’s ass and coaxing a muffled moan out of both of them.

Mark didn’t ask one last time; he knew Jackson hadn’t changed his mind. Instead he carefully positioned himself before slowly starting to push in, his lips leaving Jackson’s to mouth at the younger’s throat as Jackson threw his head back when Mark’s tip entered him.

Mark’s breath hitched when he felt the younger’s tight walls surround him, so hot, so perfect. Usually, he loved to see how Jackson looked, flushed and breathing heavily, stretched around his cock, but it was too dark for that. He took care to keep the pace slow, almost torturous, because it was _so much_ and _not enough_ , but he still wasn’t willing to hurt Jackson more than necessary.

“Ah… Mark…” Jackson’s blunt nails were digging into the skin of Mark’s back, but he barely felt it, any discomfort swallowed by the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“What is it, baby boy?” he asked, sucking another pretty mark into the sensitive skin of Jackson’s neck. The coordi noonas would kill Jackson for that, not to mention that some people in their group had to be getting suspicious by now, but right then, Mark couldn’t find it in him to care. He was still sinking into the younger, being swallowed up by that amazing heat, and the rest of the world could go up in flames for all he cared.

The only response he got was a low groan and Jackson shifting slightly under him, changing his position, spreading his legs more, giving him more access. It allowed Mark to push even deeper and soon he was breathing hard, hiding his face into Jackson’s neck, feeling every shiver running through the younger’s body.

It seemed like ages until he had finally fully made his way into Jackson, stopping there for a moment to let both of them catch their breath.

“Mark…” The elder could feel the vibration of Jackson’s voice against his lips where they touched the younger’s throat. “Come on… more…”

Mark huffed but tensed his muscles, starting to carefully pull out again. “You wanted… raw, so now you’re… going to have to put up with slow,” he panted, trying to keep his wits while the slow drag of his dick against Jackson’s walls, the way the younger clenched around him, threatened to make him lose his mind.

He had to dig his fingers into the sheets next to Jackson’s body when the responding chuckle made Jackson feel even tighter around him.

Shooting the younger a glare, he closed one hand around his cock and smiled in satisfaction when the chuckle turned into a high, breathless keen.

“So easy to provoke,” Jackson gasped.

Mark stopped in the movement of his hips, causing Jackson to shift impatiently below him. He was still lightly stroking Jackson, but not hard or fast enough to provide any satisfaction. “Oh yeah? Do you really want to test my patience? I would bet I have more of it than you do.”

“Oh come on,” Jackson whined, his abdominal muscles jumping when Mark’s nail grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. “What’s with you today? You’re not usually such a tease. What was that about you being everything I need?”

“Well, let’s see.” Mark pretended to think it over, even though it got harder for him with every second to not just thrust into Jackson, giving in to temptation, just providing them both with the relief they desired. Instead he grabbed Jackson’s hip to still his attempts of rocking back against Mark, and leaned down until he was able to nose at the younger’s neck. “You woke me up from my well-deserved sleep at an insane time, coaxed me into rawing you with exactly that argument, and you’ve been an insufferable smartass ever since I gave in to that. Maybe showing you that I’m not your puppet _is_ being exactly what you need right now.” He gave Jackson’s dick a small tug while his tongue sneaked out to touch the bruise he had left earlier. “What exactly makes you think you deserve me fucking you the way you want me to? If I want to take you nice and slow, turn you into a shivering mess while I hit your prostate again and again, isn’t that my right? Don’t you want to be a good boy, Jackson? For me?”

He could hear Jackson draw in a shuddering breath before the younger left it out in a surprised moan when Mark twisted his wrist in just the right way. Placing a kiss on top of the dark mark on Jackson’s throat, he murmured, “So? Jacks?”

Jackson groaned, shifting, desperately in search for some friction. “Yeah, I’ll be, ah, good. I promise. Just _move_. Please?”

Mark snorted but tightened his grip on Jackson’s member while he pulled out further, pushing in faster, deeper than before, drawing a low groan from Mark and a keen from Jackson. “I think we’ll have to work at this begging thing,” he remarked, picking up his speed. It was still unhurried, still slow enough to drive both of them insane, but while Mark decided he deserved a prize for patience, it was slowly wearing thin, and he desperately needed some relief from the tension inside of him.

Jackson didn’t answer. He had closed his eyes again, his lips slightly parted, and he looked absolutely angelic with his white hair in the darkness. Not that what they were doing had anything angelic about it, Mark thought with a soft, fond smile when he watched Jackson tremble under each thrust.

He let go of Jackson’s length in favor of gripping his hips with both hands, changing the angle had inside of Jackson. He had had a lot of practice in finding the blonde’s prostate by now, but it still required some work.

Jackson didn’t protest, as Mark noted with a small smile, picking up his pace again.

He knew he had hit the right spot when Jackson arched up on the sheets with a loud moan, his voice breaking, and he tightened around Mark so hard the elder thought he was going to explode.

“Fuck, Jackson,” he panted. “You, ah, feel so good.”

The praise had Jackson shivering under him while he drew out to thrust into the same spot again, with more force this time, and an even more violent effect, Jackson’s eyes flying open as he moaned his pleasure.

The sound alone was enough to blow Mark’s mind, but combined with the way Jackson was trembling around him, it shot hot sparks all through his body. “You’re so good, so good for me, baby boy,” he mumbled mindlessly.

Jackson’s next moan sounded almost like a sob and the gaze he directed up at Mark had the elder’s insides tightening with want and need, bringing him dangerously close to his climax. He sighed, letting go of Jackson’s hips in favor of leaning down and pulling the younger in for another kiss, stealing the rest of breath in both of their lungs. Blindly, he reached for the blonde’s legs, hooking one hand under a knee and pushing it further up, enabling him to reach so far Jackson was gasping for air. He was still angling his thrusts, hitting Jackson’s prostate every other time, and it had Jackson almost whimpering with the need to keep so quiet they wouldn’t be heard outside of their room, but slowly, his own desires were burning away the rest of Mark’s hazy thoughts, pushing into the foreground. He had Jackson moaning under him, the younger’s cock rubbing against his stomach, and suddenly there was a possessive need filling his veins, to have the blonde fall completely to pieces under his touch, a bit more with every thrust.

He reached for Jackson’s cock again, this time purposefully, with intense, measured strokes, digging his thumb into the slit, the glide turning smoother when he spread the precome from the tip.

Jackson was gasping into his mouth, barely able to focus on the kiss anymore, his eyes tightly shut.

Mark could read the tell-tale signs, Jackson’s shuddering, his face scrunching up, the way he tightened around Mark, even before Jackson forced a stuttering “Mark, I…” and released white over Mark’s hand and his stomach with a broken, lost moan.

The sound was enough to take Mark over the edge with him, thrusting deep into Jackson again when he felt himself climaxing, the pleasure so strong he barely remembered to keep stroking Jackson through the aftershocks.

He barely managed to draw out of Jackson to collapse beside him instead of on top of him after they both had finished coming, trailing his fingers over Jackson’s toned abdomen and through the mess there, both of them breathing heavily while slowly coming down from their bliss.

Jackson shivered under the touch, rolling onto his side and pulling Mark closer for a sleepy, exhausted kiss. “We need to clean up,” he mumbled.

“Mm,” Mark made, not really disagreeing, but too lazy to move. His hand wandered, down Jackson’s back and between his legs, finding the trail of wetness he had left there leaking out of Jackson, following it up to the younger’s ass. A smirk tugged at Mark’s lips when he teased at the younger’s hole.

The blonde jumped under the touch, his entrance, loose and wet now, twitching as Mark let his fingers slip inside of him. “Don’t fuck around, Mark,” he hissed, moaning in surprise when Mark pushed deeper. “We don’t have the time to go again if I want to catch even a minute of sleep tonight.”

Mark smiled innocently. “Think you could come again?” His free hand ghosted down to touch Jackson’s length, now soft.

“No, I…” He flinched when Mark wrapped his hand around the younger’s cock, stroking languidly, and cursed. “Fuck, stop it, it hurts.”

Mark laughed breathily, letting go of Jackson and pulling back his fingers after a purposeful jab at the younger’s prostate.

“You’re such an asshole,” Jackson mumbled, pecking Mark on the lips before turning around to find the wet wipes they kept around here for exactly that reason. He cleaned himself roughly, his stomach and the wetness between his legs, before carefully wiping down Mark, spitefully giving the elder’s length a few tugs in the process.

Mark watched him sleepily, smiling when Jackson cleaned his fingers. “So considerate,” he mumbled, chuckling at Jackson’s exasperated huff.

A moment later, the younger was pulling the blankets over the both of them, snuggling into Mark’s pillow, his blond hair a soft tousled mop. He yawned, scrunching his cute nose up adorably, and Mark couldn’t help but lean forward and start another sweet, slow kiss, before pulling back and dropping down onto his pillow, the rest of tension finally leaving his body.

“Thank you,” Jackson whispered, his eyes closing with exhaustion. They didn’t have much time left to sleep, and the younger was obviously drifting off already, but the sincerity and resignation in Jackson’s voice had Mark forcing his eyes to stay open.

He didn’t know exactly what about the situation had his heart clenching so hard in his chest it actually brought tears to his eyes, maybe he was just emotional after the orgasm, but there was a slight tremble in his voice when he answered. “Don’t thank me for this, Jackson. Please don’t thank me like this is a chore for me, like I’m doing you a favor. It’s not. It’s a privilege.”

He watched Jackson open his eyes, and there was this open vulnerability again, the one that made Mark want to wrap him into his arms and hide him from the world. It changed to a look of slight panic when Mark felt a tear escape from the corner of his eyes.

He raised a hand to wipe at the tear, sniffling slightly. “Sorry, I don’t know where this is coming from. Don’t mind me. Just… don’t think you’re a burden for me, because you’re not.”

It had Jackson relaxing slightly, a small smile on his face. “Now you finally know how I feel about the rest of you guys. It’s not a burden to help someone you love.”

Mark wanted to make a face at him because _how is that the same thing, sleeping with someone more important to you than yourself, and taking onto your back the problems of everyone around you_ , but he didn’t get to before there was suddenly Jackson’s hand on his cheek, thumb caressing the cheekbone, and the vulnerable look was back, stealing Mark’s breath away.

“I know this isn’t what you were thinking of when you told me you’d do anything I asked. Don’t pretend we would be doing this if I hadn’t asked you for it, and kept asking, again and again. I know you don’t…” Jackson took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he re-opened them, the look was gone, and Jackson was smiling softly, sweetly. “Just, I’m thankful for everything you do for me, and you deserve to know that. It doesn’t matter how you feel about it. Thank you.”

There had been a moment, only a split-second, when Mark had thought Jackson was going to say something entirely different. That he loved him, maybe. He didn’t know why the thought had made his heart skip a beat, his stomach clench, and his mouth run dry, but he certainly knew, as he watched Jackson’s eyes fall shut and his breath even out, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to pull that warm and pliant body closer to him, hiding Jackson’s face in his chest, that he wasn’t going to forget about it any time soon.

 

 

 

 

 

“So… Baby boy and dirty talk?” Jackson asked with a smirk when they got up the next morning. “Kinky. Want me to call you daddy now?”

Mark scrunched up his face. “No. I was trying things out. If you didn’t like it, just say that, asshole.”

Jackson kept quiet for a few moments after that, before a quiet shiver ran up his body and he pulled on his shirt with a jerky motion. “No,” he mumbled with a fond smile. “I like it.”

The laugh that followed after Mark huffed at him was loud and carefree and a sound of pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm trash, and I don't even know how exactly this happened. :)
> 
> My first time writing smut, like, ever, so feedback and pointers are highly welcome and appreciated. You can also just tell me I suck if you want to, I can handle it.  
> (Also this is unbeta'ed so anyone pointing out any mistakes will receive a cookie and my eternal gratefulness)
> 
> Honestly this is so self-indulgent, I don't even know what to say. Was supposed to be fluffy smut but then stuff happened and Jackson suddenly had a praise kink and turned into a sassy bitch so Mark started being a dirty talking tease and I tried my best, okay ;;
> 
> Don't judge me pls
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted on AFF
> 
>  
> 
> Edit  
> Why did no one tell me there was a word missing in the description  
> THE DESCRIPTION GOD DAMMIT  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and bookmarks so far, but still WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I'M AN IDIOT srsly
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvrfadingflower)! :)


End file.
